


Guilty Pleasures

by sea_jays



Series: Winter Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't judge a book by its cover, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie judges him, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Richie likes romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_jays/pseuds/sea_jays
Summary: Richie has a secret love for romance novels.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Winter Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589764
Kudos: 70





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really come up with any good ideas for today's prompt of Books ... when in doubt, write some Reddie fluff.

“What is this?” 

Richie looks up from his laptop, his eyes widening when he realizes just what Eddie is holding in his hand. It’s not that he’s ashamed of the book, or embarrassed to admit that he reads it, but that doesn’t mean he wants Eddie waving it around. 

“A book.”

Eddie presses his lips together and arches his brow, glancing down at the book in his hand. 

“I know that.”

“Then why did you ask me what it was?”

“ _Because_ there is a shirtless man on the cover!”

“Jealous, Kaspbrak?”

“Absolutely _not_ , Tozier.” Eddie waves the book around, and sure enough there _is_ a shirtless man on the cover. A clearly photoshopped man who spends too much time at the gym to get those muscles. “Do you read this fucking crap?”

“Have _you_ ever read it?”

Eddie pauses, opens his mouth to say something, but closes it with a shake of his head.

Richie tsks his tongue. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by it’s cover.” 

“You can’t seriously think this is good.”

Richie set his laptop aside, turning on the couch so he can reach out and grab the book out of Eddie’s hand. Eddie’s hold is tighter than he expects and on the second tug he stumbles forward a step, the third tug has Eddie tripping over the arm of the couch and sprawling across Richie’s chest. Richie laughs, wrapping one arm around Eddie’s waist to hold him in place while using the other to wiggle the book out of his grip.

“It’s funny, it’s cute, and sometimes I just want to read about two people falling in love.” Richie sets the book on the nearby coffee table before sliding his other arm around Eddie’s waist, his fingers linking behind his back.

Eddie huffs and places his hands on Richie’s chest to push himself up, just enough that he can stare down at Richie with his judgemental eyes. 

“Even straight people deserve love, Eds.” 

Eddie snorts and glances at the book again, a small frown tugging at his lips. Richie, acting on instinct, lifts his head just enough to press a kiss to the corner of Eddie’s mouth.

“My mom read that crap,” he admits, and Richie can feel the tension in his muscles. Mrs. K might have been dead for a long time, but her ghost clearly still lingered in her son’s mind. 

“Who do you think introduced me to it?”

He laughs when Eddie smacks his chest, letting his head fall back to the couch with a soft bounce.

“For serious though, they’re good books. Yeah, some of them are crap, but some of them _are_ good. It’s no different than the rest of the genres out there.” The amusement fades from his eyes, a slight frown furrowing his brow. “Plus, with the shit we’ve been through, I needed something to escape to.”

Eddie is staring at him, concern creasing his brow, and he smiles, smaller and softer than his usual smile in an attempt to appease him. 

Eddie sighs and drops his head to Richie’s chest, pressing his cheek against his shirt.

“Okay, fine. I won’t judge you _too_ much. Although if I see any Fabio covers lying around I will get rid of them.” 

Richie breathes a laugh and brushes a kiss over the top of his head. “I promise to keep them only marginally trashy.”

Eddie sighs and snuggles closer to Richie. 

“You know … there’s some pretty good sex in those books. If you ever need any material …”

Eddie smacks him again, but he’s laughing and Richie joins in. 

“I’ve got some gay ones too if that’s what you prefer.”

“Beep-beep Richie.” 

Richie laughs and hugs Eddie tighter, letting the warmth and weight wrap around him. 

“Love you, Eds.”


End file.
